


Dubois me voilà !

by Colibrii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En virée dans une discothèque moldue, Olivier Dubois rencontre une jeune moldue qui ne le laisse pas indifférent "Alors qu'il observait les danseurs évoluer sur la piste, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme brune..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubois me voilà !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Olivier Dubois, un verre à la main, regardait son coéquipier et ami se déhancher sur la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit moldue qu’ils fréquentaient depuis près de six mois.   
  
Les deux amis étaient, en effet, membres de l’équipe de Quidditch de Flaquemare et comptaient de nombreux fans. Ils n’étaient donc pas toujours facile pour eux de pouvoir s’amuser sans être reconnus. Les discothèques moldues avaient par conséquent un avantage certain sur leurs consœurs sorcières.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor esquissa un sourire lorsqu’il aperçut son ami allemand en train de danser langoureusement avec une jeune moldue blonde. Il porta son verre de bière à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Alors qu’il observait les danseurs évoluer sur la piste, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme brune qui se déhanchait sensuellement. Ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles brunes jusqu’à ses omoplates. Les lumières colorées donnaient une allure surréaliste à sa peau qui, le devina Olivier, devait être d’une blancheur immaculée.  
  
Olivier posa son verre sur le bar prêt à aller l’aborder. Malheureusement pour lui, un autre homme avait déjà osé l’approcher et dansait désormais avec elle. Le joueur de Quidditch qui avait commencé à se lever se rassit sur le tabouret, déçu.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l’ancien Gryffondor se décida à aller danser. Hans se trémoussait toujours contre sa moldue et la jolie brune qu’il avait repérée avait disparu. Elle était sans doute en train de se faire peloter dans un coin par son cavalier d’un soir.  
Les corps pressés les uns contre les autres, la fumée de cigarette, la chaleur, commençaient à monter à la tête d’Olivier. L’alcool n’y était sans doute pas étranger non plus. Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la sortie. Il respira profondément l’air frais de la nuit et s’appuya contre le mur de la discothèque.   
Olivier tourna la tête en entendant des talons claquer contre le bitume. La jolie brune revenait d’un pas rapide vers la porte de la discothèque. Le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait quelques minutes plus tôt trottinait derrière elle tout en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon.  
  
-Attends ! Je…   
  
La jeune femme accéléra le pas et Olivier la vit se diriger vers lui avec surprise.  
  
-Ah ! Thomas ! Je te cherchais, déclara-t-elle en souriant.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher d’arquer un sourcil avant d’esquisser un sourire amusé en comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.  
  
-T’embêtes ma sœur ? lança-t-il à l’adresse de l’autre.  
  
Olivier le vit blêmir sous la pâle lumière des réverbères. Il agita les mains nerveusement en signe de négation.  
  
-Non ! Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas de problème, bredouilla-t-il avant de rentrer dans la salle.  
  
La brune eut un sourire amusé avant de lever les yeux vers le sorcier. Ce dernier ne put être qu’émerveillé en plongeant son regard dans les iris verts de la jeune moldue.  
  
-Merci, grand frère, souffla-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur la joue d’Olivier.   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
La jeune femme l’entraîna dans sa chambre tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Olivier fit glisser ses mains sous sa jupe. Un gémissement s’échappa de la bouche du jeune homme quand la brune se frotta contre sa virilité naissante. Pressé, l’ancien Gryffondor entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier avant de la faire basculer sur le lit.  
  
Il déposa de doux baisers sur la poitrine de la moldue avant de continuer ses baisers jusqu’au ventre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du sorcier en gémissant. Il remonta doucement pour reposer ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Olivier sentit les mains de cette dernière s’activer pour déboutonner sa chemise. Elle effleura de ses doigts le torse du jeune homme tandis qu’elle lui retirait sa chemise.  
  
Olivier esquissa un sourire en l’entendant gémir alors qu’il frottait son désir encore enfermé contre son sous-vêtement.  
Cette nuit allait sans aucun doute être mémorable.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Olivier émergea difficilement le lendemain matin. Il se redressa sur le lit, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et remarqua qu’il n’était pas dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à côté de lui. Il était seul sous les draps. Le regard de l’ancien Gryffondor se posa sur le radio réveil. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu’il était déjà treize heures. Il se leva d’un bond. Il allait être en retard à l’entraînement et le coach Deverill le tuerait sans aucun doute. Il se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son caleçon.  
  
-C’est ça que tu cherches ? questionna la voix amusée de la jolie brune.  
  
Le jeune homme leva son visage vers elle et se sentit rougir Il devait vraiment être ridicule, à quatre pattes et nu en train de chercher son sous-vêtement. Son regard s’éclaira en voyant son caleçon dans la main de son amante. Il se leva et tendit la main pour le récupérer. La moldue qu’il se rappelait s’appeler Callie le regarda de haut en bas, gourmande. Féline, elle se rapprocha de lui, caressa de ses doigts son torse avant de descendre sa main et d’effleurer son sexe. Olivier déglutit difficilement.  
  
-On remet ça quand tu veux, lâcha-t-elle finalement tout en lui donnant son caleçon.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire coquin avant de s’éloigner de lui et de sortir de la pièce. L’ancien Gryffondor la suivit du regard, appréciateur. Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de ses pensées et enfila son sous-vêtement. Il attrapa son jean, sa chemise, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et s’empressa de s’habiller.  
Il fallait absolument qu’il passe chez lui pour manger un morceau avant d’aller à l’entraînement. Il soupira. Quelle idée avait-il eu de sortir en plein milieu de la semaine ?  
Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée quand une voix l’interpella. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Callie.  
  
-On s’en va sans dire au revoir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, peu habitué à se faire prendre.  
  
-Je… J’ai un rendez-vous, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.  
  
Le sourire de son amante s’agrandit alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de murmurer :  
  
-Au revoir… Olivier !  
  
Callie s’éloigna de lui et retourna à ses activités. Olivier, le cœur battant, la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans la cuisine. Reprenant ses esprits, il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et partit.  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
-Alors ? questionna Hans à la fin de leur entraînement.  
  
-Alors quoi ? rétorqua Olivier tout en sortant de la douche une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
-Ne joue pas les cachottiers Oli ! s’exclama l’Allemand qui enfilait son caleçon. Je t’ai vu partir avec une jolie brune, hier !  
  
-Olivier avec une fille ! intervint une voix depuis les douches. Moi qui pensais que son seul amour était son Nimbus 2010 !  
  
-Je t’emmerde, Mancini ! répliqua Olivier.  
  
-Moi aussi, je t’aime Oli, plaisanta l’Italien.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.   
  
-Alors, tu nous racontes ? demanda Hans, curieux.  
  
-Eh bien… On est allé à son appartement et…  
  
-Et tu te l’es faite ? interrogea Lorenzo Mancini qui sortait des douches.  
  
-Une vraie tigresse, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en s’habillant. Et toi, Hans ?  
  
-Me parle pas de malheur, soupira l’autre. On s’est fait gauler par son père, expliqua-t-il, qui m’a menacé de porter plainte pour détournement de mineur. Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu’elle n’avait que dix-sept ans !  
  
-Dix-sept ans ? s’étonna Olivier.  
  
-La majorité est à dix-huit ans chez les moldus, rappela Samuel qui n’avait encore rien dit.  
  
-C’est bon à savoir, déclara l’ancien Gryffondor tout en revêtant sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Des coups frappés à la porte des vestiaires firent sursauter Olivier.  
  
-Bon, les gars ! Vous vous dépêchez ! J’ai quelqu’un à vous présenter ! s’exclama le coach à travers la porte.  
  
-Une fille ? plaisanta Lorenzo.  
  
Olivier entendit le coach Deverill soupirer de l’autre côté de la porte.  
  
-Je vous demande simplement de vous dépêcher, déclara-t-il.  
  
-C’est une fille, en conclut Lorenzo, visiblement intéressé.  
  
L’Italien passa rapidement sa robe de sorcier et se précipita à l’extérieur sous les regards amusés d’Olivier et des six autres et celui, agacé, de Samuel.  
  
-S’il pouvait autant se concentrer sur le souaffle que sur les filles, soupira-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.  
  
-Tu penses qu’elle est jolie ? questionna l’Allemand.  
  
L’Anglais haussa les épaules songeant qu’aucune fille ne pouvait être plus belle que celle qu’il avait rencontrée la veille.  
Hans et Olivier furent les derniers à entraîner dans la salle de réunion. L’ancien Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait aux côtés du coach.   
  
-Les gars, commença le coach, et les filles, se reprit-il en voyant le regard noir des six filles de l’équipe. J’aimerais vous présenter la nouvelle assistante de Priam, Callisto Flint qui est aussi ma nièce, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant à Lorenzo.  
  
Olivier ne pouvait en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Elle était là, en face de lui. Elle… Elle était une sorcière. Elle était la nièce du coach et elle portait le nom honni de Flint.   
La jeune femme salua en premier temps les filles de l’équipe puis les salua les uns après les autres avant de terminer par Olivier. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de déclarer :  
  
-Olivier Dubois ! Mon frère te passe le bonjour !  
  
-Ton frère ?  
  
-Marcus.  
  
Olivier faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ainsi, elle était la sœur de ce veracrasse de Serpentard. Il la détailla rapidement du regard. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas au souvenir qu’il avait de la petite Callisto Flint. Il se rappelait une gamine un peu boulotte, les cheveux châtains toujours tressés. Pourtant, la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui ne ressemblait en rien à ce souvenir… Même ses cheveux avaient foncé et étaient désormais presque noirs.  
  
-Marcus… Ton frère ?  
  
-Ca t’étonne tant que ça ? s’amusa la jeune femme.  
  
-Je… Euh…  
  
-Oulala ! Tu t’embrouilles mon petit Oli, remarqua Lorenzo en passant tant bien que mal son bras autour des épaules du gardien.  
  
-Marcus et Olivier se détestent depuis qu’ils ont été capitaines de leurs équipes respectives à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Serpentard pour l’un, Gryffondor pour l’autre.  
  
-J’avais oublié ces foutues querelles, soupira le coach. En tout cas, j’espère que vous saurez faire preuve de professionnalisme.  
  
-Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Oncle Philbert, répliqua Callisto en souriant, amusée.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
-Alors là ! T’as vraiment fait fort ! s’exclama Hans en se retenant de rire.  
  
-Nan ! Sans déconner ? rétorqua Olivier, morose, avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.  
  
-Allez c’est pas si terrible que ça, essaya de le réconforter l’Allemand.  
  
-Pas si terrible que ça ! Pas si terrible que ça ! s’agaça Olivier en tapant du violemment poing sur la table. J’ai couché avec la sœur de mon pire ennemi !  
  
Hans fit un sourire crispé au barman qui les regardait, comme les trois-quarts des personnes présentes dans la salle.  
  
-Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit, s’il te plaît, le supplia presque l’Allemand.  
  
-Désolé, souffla Olivier.  
  
Le silence se fit quelques minutes entre eux avant qu’Olivier ne le brise :  
  
-J’ai une idée ! s’exclama-t-il.  
  
-Raconte, le pressa Hans, intéressé.  
  
-Tu te rappelles qu’on avait eu du mal à marquer contre les Tornades, la dernière fois… commença l’autre.  
  
L’Allemand lança un regard surpris à son ami. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils parlaient de Callisto Flint et voilà qu’Olivier ramenait la conversation sur le Quidditch. Ce gars ne pouvait pas discuter plus de cinq minutes d’un autre sujet. C’était vraiment désespérant.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
  
-Tu savais, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor avait réussi à la bloquer dans un recoin des vestiaires du stade où s’entraînait l’équipe de Flaquemare.  
  
-Que tu étais Olivier Dubois ? Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais ne va pas imaginer que je savais que tu fréquentais cette boîte ! On s’est rencontré par pur hasard ! Joli petit hasard, ajouta-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse du gardien et capitaine des Flaquemare.  
  
Olivier attrapa les poignets de la future guérisseuse de Quidditch et les éloigna de lui.  
  
-Ca t’amuse ? demanda-t-il, visiblement agacé.  
  
-Beaucoup, rétorqua Callie, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.  
  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, irrité, puis recula pour s’éloigner de l’ancienne Serpentard.  
  
-Tu n’es qu’une… commença Olivier.  
  
-Oli ! Callie ! appela la voix de Lorenzo. On va prendre un café ! Vous venez ?  
  
-On arrive, Enzo, rétorqua le gardien.  
  
La jeune femme profita que l’attention de l’ancien Gryffondor soit détournée d’elle pour s’éclipser. Olivier soupira en la voyant marcher d’un pas rapide vers la sortie où les attendaient les autres.   
  
-Eh bien ! Vous voyez qu’ils ne se sont pas entretués ! s’exclama Lorenzo en riant. Allez ! On y va, ajouta-t-il en sortant du petit bâtiment qui servait de vestiaires.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
-Parce que vous voyez, les Tornades ont une attaque vraiment puissante et il va falloir miser sur une contre-attaque rapide si on veut gagner, exposait Olivier. On sait tous que…  
  
-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Callie dans un murmure à Sophie, l’attrapeuse de l’équipe.  
  
-Non là, c’est rien, répondit l’autre en souriant. Attends la réunion d’avant match et là, tu verras tout le potentiel de notre cher capitaine.  
  
-… de gagner le match aller contre les Tornades si on veut rester en tête de la Ligue, continuait Olivier.  
  
-Oli ! Mon pote ! intervint l’Italien. On sait tout ça ! T’inquiète ! Et amuse-toi !  
  
-Le match est dans une semaine, Lorenzo, rétorqua Olivier d’une voix dure.  
  
-Justement ! T’as jamais entendu parler du fait qu’il fallait savoir se détendre un peu avant une rencontre importante ?  
  
-Lorenzo a raison, Dubois, déclara Callie avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.  
  
-Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis, Flint, cracha l’ancien Gryffondor.  
  
-Ok ! Ok ! M’agresse pas, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.  
  
La Serpentard attrapa une nouvelle fois sa chope et la finit d’une traite.  
  
-Bon ! C’est pas que je m’ennuie mais demain il y a réunion de famille à la casba, lança-t-elle en se levant.  
  
-Comme si ça nous intéressait, soupira Olivier d’une voix à peine audible.  
  
La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à ce que l’ancien Gryffondor avait baragouiné et chercha de quoi payer son verre dans ses poches. Finalement, elle posa la somme due sur la table, salua tout le monde et transplana..  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
-Quoi ? demanda son frère, s’étouffant à moitié avec son verre de Whisky Pur feu.  
  
-Je travaille pour le Club de Flaquemare, répéta calmement Callisto.  
  
-Papa ! Papa, appelait la petite voix du petit Icare Flint.  
  
-Icare ! Dein Vater spricht mit Tante Callie, le gronda l’épouse de Marcus.  
  
L’enfant s’éloigna en boudant, n’attirant pourtant pas l’attention de son père, trop abasourdi par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.  
  
-Tu travailles donc pour… pour…  
  
-Pour Olivier Dubois, en effet. Savais-tu qu’il était même capitaine ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard se retint de ne pas esquisser un sourire amusé en voyant la mine déconfite de son frère. Elle adorait l’embêter et l’occasion était vraiment trop belle.  
  
-Capitaine ? Ce crétin ?  
  
-Marcus ! le houspilla Mrs Flint.  
  
-Pardon, Mère, déclara-t-il machinalement.   
  
-Qui est Olivier Dubois ? questionna Lena.  
  
-Marcus ne t’a jamais parlé de son rival de Poudlard ? s’étonna Callie. Dubois et lui étaient en perpétuelle compétition pour la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard pendant…, expliqua-t-elle en voyant l’air interrogateur de sa belle-sœur. Combien déjà ? demanda-t-elle à son frère, faisant mine de ne pas se souvenir.  
  
-Trois ans, rétorqua son frère morne.  
  
-Maintenant que tu en parles Callie, intervint Mrs Flint. Je me souviens du nombre de lettres que j’ai reçu pour me prévenir que Marcus s’était battu avec le Capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
-Je ne me suis battu que deux fois avec lui… Ok… Trois, se reprit-il en voyant le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur pointé sur lui.  
  
-Notre Marcus était un petit bagarreur à l’époque, lança Mrs Flint avec tendresse.  
  
Callie se retint de faire remarquer qu’utiliser le passé pour parler du penchant pour la castagne de son frère n’était pas vraiment réaliste. La jeune femme se rappelait en effet parfaitement ce qui était arrivé au dernier mec qui avait osé la tripoter devant son frère. Quand il s’agissait de bagarre, Marcus ne faisait pas attention au fait qu’utiliser ses poings était surtout l’affaire des Moldus.  
  
La jeune femme n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il pourrait faire à Dubois s’il apprenait qu’ils avaient eu une relation intime.   
  
-A quoi tu penses, Callie ? questionna Marcus en souriant. Tu rigoles toute seule ?  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard se rendit compte que pendant toute sa réflexion, elle avait arboré un sourire amusé.   
  
-Je m’imaginais la tête que tu ferais si je te disais que je trouvais Dubois extrêmement sexy, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
La jeune femme se délecta de l’expression de fureur qui commençait à percer sur le visage de son frère. Ce dernier était de plus en plus rouge. Il serrait son verre avec une telle force que Callie se demanda s’il allait réussir à le casser.  
  
-Tu plaisantes, j’espère ?  
  
-Bien sûr qu’elle plaisante, Marcus, intervint Mrs Flint en lançant à sa fille un regard de reproche. D’après ce que j’ai entendu sur cet Olivier Dubois, il ne fait pas partie d’une grande famille de sorciers. Ta sœur ne saurait songer à entretenir une quelconque relation intime avec ce garçon.  
  
Callie se retint de soupirer, maugréant intérieurement sur sa mère et ses fichues idées d’un autre temps. Quand se rendrait-elle à l’évidence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était six pieds sous terre en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine ? Et puis, même si Dubois ne faisait pas partie d’une grande famille, sa mère ne pouvait nier qu’il avait réussi à se créer une renommée certaine depuis qu’il jouait pour l’équipe du Club de Flaquemare et particulièrement depuis qu’il en était le capitaine.  
  
Son frère lui lança un regard suspicieux mais dut rapidement arrêter son examen car Icare revint à la charge. Il voulait jouer avec son papa.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
Le cœur de Callie battait la chamade alors qu’elle regardait le match assise sur les bancs du club de Flaquemare, surveillant qu’aucun joueur de son équipe n’ait besoin de soin après une chute de balai. Mais pour le moment, personne n’était tombé.  
  
-Allez Dubois ! Allez ! souffla-t-elle alors qu’un des poursuiveurs des Tornades s’approchait dangereusement des anneaux.  
  
Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans les tribunes des supporters des Tornardes quand le souaffle entra dans l’anneau du milieu. Tandis que de la frustration et la colère perçaient dans les hurlements des supporters de Flaquemare. Callie entendit Deverill jurer à côté d’elle et hurler à Olivier de faire plus attention.  
  
De là où elle était, la jeune femme entendait parfaitement la voix du commentateur, amplifiée grâce à un sort.  
  
-Mancini passe à White qui… perd la balle après s’être pris un cognard lancé par Rostov… Les Tornades récupèrent le souaffle… O’Brian vole vers les buts de Flaquemare passe à Sanchez avant qu’un cognard vienne le percuter, envoyé par Schwarz… Chang et Loriot sillonnent le ciel à la recherche du vif… Loriot semble avoir repéré quelque chose et fonce vers le sol suivie de Chang… Loriot remonte en chandelle… Chang vient de percuter le sol… Jolie feinte de Wronski… Chang ne semble pas prête à se relever…  
  
Callie jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus la rambarde et constata qu’en effet l’attrapeuse des Tornades était inconsciente. L’ancienne Serpentard vit le médicomage des Tornardes voler jusqu’au milieu du terrain où était tombée Chang.  
  
-Oula ! C’est pas passé loin… Loriot vient d’éviter de justesse un cognard envoyé par Smith qui ne semble pas heureux de voir son attrapeuse hors-jeu… Flaquemare a toujours le souaffle… Conelly monte en chandelle avant de passer à Mancini qui fonce vers les buts…  
Ceci sembla stimuler les joueurs de l’équipe réserve de Flaquemare qui se levèrent en même temps que comme Callie.  
  
-Mancini passe à White qui… qui marque !  
Callie sauta de joie et se sentit soulevée par Nikolaï Ivanovitch, un batteur remplaçant.   
  
-Les Tornades ne mènent plus que de vingt points… O’Brian récupère le souaffle… Tandis que Loriot semble avoir repérer le vif… Elle fonce vers les buts des Tornades… Loriot vient de recevoir un cognard… Elle se retient difficilement à son balai mais ne tombe pas… Schwarz vient d’envoyer un cognard à Graham qui avait récupéré… Graham l’évite mais lâche le souaffle, reprit par Conelly… Conelly qui fonce vers les buts des Tornades… Oula ! Conelly vient de se prendre un cognard en plein visage…  
  
Callie se leva et pointa sa baguette vers la poursuiveuse qui inconsciente avait glissé de son balai et tombait dans le vide. La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Priam, le médicomage en chef de Flaquemare qui lui fit un sourire encourageant alors qu’elle déposait délicatement Katarina Conelly sur la pelouse du stade.  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard attrapa son balai, mit sa trousse de secours en bandoulière et s’envola vers la poursuiveuse. Elle examina rapidement sa plaie, jeta un sort dessus pour la désinfecter et la fit léviter jusqu’à l’infirmerie du stade où l’attendait Priam.   
  
-Tu proposes quoi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
-Un onguent pour faciliter la cicatrisation et un sort sur le nez pour éviter qu’il soit déformé, répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes en examinant attentivement le visage de Katarina. Il faut vérifier aussi si elle n’a pas d’hémorragie interne avec un sort adéquat.   
  
La jeune femme était couverte de sang. Le cognard ne l’avait pas raté. Priam la félicita et lui demanda de poursuivre. Callie leva sa baguette et murmura une formule. Le bout de sa baguette devint vert, indiquant par la même occasion que la patiente n’avait pas de lésions au cerveau. Puis, la future médicomage lança un nouveau sort pour remettre le nez en place avant d’étaler un onguent sur la plaie de Katarina et de lui bander la tête.  
Priam l’avait regardé faire et sourit, satisfait. C’était sûr, cette fille ferait une très bonne médicomage.   
  
-Surveille-la, lança-t-il. Je remonte en haut pour voir si tout se passe bien, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
La jeune femme resta aux côtés de la poursuiveuse inconsciente, qui ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant plusieurs jours. Elle constata rapidement que l’infirmerie était parfaitement insonorisée et comprit donc qu’elle ne pourrait pas suivre le déroulement du match.  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard sursauta en entendant la voix de Priam dans son dos et se leva précipitamment. Elle ne savait combien de temps était passé mais le match devait être terminé. Elle jeta un coup d’œil timide dans la direction du médicomage qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.   
  
Flaquemare avait gagné lui apprit-il. 240 à 100. Le match avait duré près de trois heures et il avait commencé à pleuvoir peu de temps après que Katarina ait été blessée.  
  
-Elle va bien ? questionna la voix du capitaine de Flaquemare.  
  
-Elle ne s’est toujours pas réveillée, répondit Priam. Il va falloir qu’on la transfère à Ste Mangouste.  
  
Olivier se passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il n’avait pas pris le temps de se laver, allant directement voir comment se portait Katarina. En tant que capitaine, c’était à lui de s’enquérir de la santé des joueurs blessés. Cette règle implicite avait été mise en place pour éviter que l’infirmerie soit surpeuplée.   
  
Callie ne put s’empêcher de le détailler rapidement. Même sali par la boue, la jeune femme le trouvait extrêmement attirant. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler de la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau.   
  
-Alors ? demanda l’oncle Deverill, sortant l’ancienne Serpentard de ses rêveries.  
  
-Il va falloir la transférer à Ste Mangouste, répéta Priam, en attendant qu’elle se réveille.  
  
-Je vais demander un Portoloin, déclara le coach.  
  
-Je viens avec vous, lâcha Priam en le suivant vers le bureau de sécurité du stade.  
  
-Félicitations Dubois, lança Callie après plusieurs secondes de silence.   
  
-Merci, répliqua-t-il posément en s’avançant vers Katarina. Tu penses qu’elle se réveillera dans combien de temps ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules.   
  
-Deux jours, une semaine…   
  
-J’espère qu’elle sera vite sur pieds, souffla-t-il. Le match retour serait difficile sans elle.  
  
Callie écarquilla les yeux. Une de ses coéquipières était dans le coma et tout ce qu’il trouvait à dire c’était que le match serait difficile sans elle. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, s’attirant un regard interrogateur de la part du capitaine de Flaquemare.  
  
-Quoi ? questionna Dubois, visiblement irrité.  
  
-Rien… Rien…   
  
-Mais non… Vas-y, je t’en prie ! Exprime-toi ! rétorqua-t-il. A moins que comme toute bonne Serpentard tu préfères rester hypocrite, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.  
  
Callie serra les poings avant de lâcher d’une voix calme :  
  
-Crétin !  
  
-T’as dit quoi ?  
  
-En plus, t’es sourd, s’agaça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Cré-tin, répéta-t-elle en articulant bien chaque syllabe.  
  
-Je ne te permets pas… commença-t-il.  
  
-Eh bien, je me permets quand même, répliqua l’ancienne Serpentard. Tu es un crétin, asséna-t-elle une nouvelle fois en appuyant un index accusateur sur son torse. Un crétin imbu de sa personne qui ne pense…  
  
Olivier observait les lèvres de la brune bouger au rythme de ses paroles. Des lèvres roses qui, il le savait, embrassaient si bien. Sans qu’il sache exactement comment, ses lèvres qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Olivier sentit l’ancienne Serpentard se raidir légèrement avant de se laisser faire et même d’entrouvrir ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Le feu montait en lui alors qu’ils échangeaient un baiser plein de colère et de désirs refoulés. L’ancien Gryffondor voulait la sentir contre lui mais alors qu’il la prenait par la taille pour la rapprocher de son corps, la jeune femme se recula brusquement, mettant fin à l’échange.  
Ceci fit revenir Olivier à la réalité. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était gêné.  
  
-Je… Je vais aller me changer, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de quitter la pièce, l’esprit embrouillé.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
  
-On va fêter notre victoire au Chaudron Baveur. Tu viens avec nous ? proposa Lorenzo à Callie.  
  
Toute l’équipe s’était retrouvée dans la chambre que Katarina occupait à Ste Mangouste. Voyant qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leur coéquipière, Lorenzo avait eu l’idée d’aller jouer la troisième mi-temps dans le bar sorcier le plus célèbre de Londres.   
  
Callie répondit qu’elle les suivrait avec plaisir. Les jeunes gens avaient décidé d’aller au Chaudron Baveur à pied. L’ancienne Serpentard esquissa un sourire en voyant Lorenzo courir dans les rues, criant à qui voulait l’entendre qu’ils avaient gagné. Les moldus lui lançaient des regards surpris, le prenant sans doute pour un fou.  
  
Callie marchait en fin de groupe, pensive, tandis qu’Hans et Olivier discutaient devant elle. Le capitaine réfléchissait déjà au match retour qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante. Hans l’écoutait patiemment, acquiesçant de temps en temps.  
  
-T’en penses quoi, Callie ? interrogea l’Allemand.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? questionna la jeune femme, sortant de ses rêveries.  
  
-Olivier pense qu’il serait intéressant d’éliminer Sanchez du jeu la semaine prochaine, expliqua Hans.  
  
-Sanchez, c’est la capitaine, n’est-ce pas ?   
  
-En effet… C’est la meilleure poursuiveuse des Tornades et sans Katarina et ses passes parfaites, ça risque d’être difficile de les battre, expliqua Dubois de la voix monocorde qu’il utilisait à chaque fois qu’il lui parlait devant les autres.  
  
-Un cognard bien placé lorsqu’elle a le souaffle devrait faire l’affaire, non ?  
  
-Sans doute… répondit l’ancien Gryffondor, pensif.  
  
-Arrête de te tracasser, Oli, le rassura Hans. Et pense à t’amuser un peu !  
  
-Tu as raison… souffla-t-il en souriant.  
  
-J’ai toujours raison, plaisanta l’Allemand en prenant un air supérieur.  
  
-On aura tout entendu, se moqua Olivier en riant.  
  
-Bon, vous vous bougez ! s’exclama Lorenzo, une trentaine de mètres en avant.  
  
-On arrive l’Italiano, rétorqua Hans. Vous venez ? ajouta-t-il, à l’adresse des deux autres.  
  
Callisto et Olivier échangèrent un regard avant d’accélérer le pas pour rattraper la petite troupe.  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
-Bon bah salut, déclara Hans en faisant un signe de la main à Olivier et Callie.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens répondirent à son salut et le virent fermer la porte de son immeuble. Ils reprirent leur chemin, se dirigeant vers l’appartement de Callie, deux rues plus loin. Olivier lui demanda pourquoi elle ne transplanait pas, tout simplement. Le jeune homme appréhendait, en effet, de se retrouver de nouveau devant l’immeuble qui avait abrité leurs ébats une semaine plus tôt.  
  
-Je ne t’oblige pas à me raccompagner, tu sais, répondit-elle.  
  
-Quel genre d’hommes serais-je si je laissais une jeune femme rentrer seule chez elle, la nuit ? se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.  
  
-Si ça te fait plaisir, répliqua-t-elle, en continuant son chemin.  
  
Le trajet vers l’appartement de Callie se poursuivit dans le silence. Olivier ne put cependant s’empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil dans la direction de la jeune femme.   
  
-On est arrivé, lâcha finalement Callie en s’arrêtant devant la porte de son immeuble.  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard leva lentement son regard vers Olivier, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’admirer les muscles qui seyaient sous sa chemise. Elle leva la main et effleura le torse du gardien qui se raidit à son contact.  
  
-Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée, Dubois, souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de son immeuble.  
  
Olivier la suivit du regard, refreinant l’envie de la suivre qui l’assaillit. Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi désirait-il autant cette fille ? Il avouait bien volontiers qu’il la trouvait jolie mais elle n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. C’était une femme comme une autre, une femme qui savait jouer de ses atouts. Une femme qui était aussi la sœur du Serpentard qu’il détestait le plus (juste après Voldemort).   
  
Le jeune homme chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, la sortit et transplana dans son appartement. La tête emplie de pensées peu catholiques, il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bains, pour prendre une douche froide.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
Callie sourit à son amie qui se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après leur étreinte, les deux jeunes femmes s’installèrent à la table du café moldu où elles avaient décidé de se retrouver.  
  
-Ca fait un bout de temps, lâcha Callie.  
  
-Six mois et cinq jours, répliqua Anastasia Pucey. Alors, quoi de neuf ? ajouta-t-elle après avoir commandé deux cafés.  
  
-Je fais un stage de fin de formation en médicomagie au Club de Flaquemare, répondit Callie, guettant la réaction de son interlocutrice.  
  
-Flaquemare me dis-tu ?, déclara-t-elle un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Et je suppose qu’un certain gardien n’est pas étranger à ton stage là-bas ?  
  
Anastasia vit les joues de son amie se colorer avec une satisfaction certaine tandis que cette dernière secouait la tête négativement.  
  
-Ca n’a rien à voir… Tu sais bien que Philbert Deverill, mon oncle… enfin mon grand-oncle, est entraîneur du Club de Flaquemare et…  
  
-Et il t’a pistonné. Félicitations ! Le piston, il n’y a que ça de vrai, rétorqua Anastasia avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.  
  
-Tu travailles toujours au ministère de la magie chinois ? questionna Callie.  
  
-Ouais, service de la coopération magique internationale, échelon moins deux, soupira l’autre.  
  
Elle sourit au serveur qui lui amenait sa tasse tandis que Callie le remerciait.  
  
-Mais n’essaye pas de changer de sujet, reprit-elle. Alors ?  
  
-Alors quoi ? questionna Callie, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
  
-Cela se compose en deux mots et… Laisse-moi compter… douze lettres… Olivier Dubois…  
  
-Il y a treize lettres, intervint l’apprentie médicomage.  
  
-Ca ne change pas grand-chose au problème mais si ça te tient à cœur… En treize lettres… Olivier Dubois ?  
  
-Eh bien… Il semble me détester… Tu aurais vu la tête qu’il a fait quand il a su que j’étais la sœur de Marcus, avoua-t-elle finalement, entortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son index.  
  
-Tu me caches quelque chose, rétorqua Anastasia, suspicieuse.  
  
-Non ! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna Callie, essayant de prendre un ton indifférent.  
  
-Tu entortilles toujours tes cheveux avec ton index quand tu me caches quelque chose, expliqua Anastasia. Alors ?  
  
-Et si je n’ai pas envie de te le dire ? tenta Callie.  
  
-T’as envie de me le dire mais tu ne t’en rends pas encore compte, c’est tout, répliqua Anastasia. N’oublie pas que je connais ton attirance, extrêmement étrange si tu veux mon avis, pour l’ancien capitaine de Gryffondor depuis quoi ? Depuis le début, on va dire. Et je tiens à te rappeler que je ne t’ai jamais forcé à me le dire. Alors ? demanda Anastasia, curieuse.  
  
Callie secoua légèrement la tête. Anastasia, Anya pour les intimes, était vraiment ce qu’on pouvait appeler un cas, mais c’était aussi sa meilleure amie et elle savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, elle devait aussi avouer qu’elle avait, malgré ses craintes, besoin de se confier. Et qui mieux qu’Anya pouvait l’écouter ?  
  
-Il y a de cela environ deux semaines, je suis allée dans une boîte de nuit moldue, commença-t-elle. Là-bas, j’ai rencontré un moldu extrêmement mignon mais qui me croyait assez stupide pour le sucer en pleine rue.   
  
-Et le rapport avec Dubois est… ? la coupa Anastasia.  
  
-J’y arrive, j’y arrive… reprit Callie. J’ai voulu retourner à la boîte mais l’autre crétin me suivait. J’ai donc repéré un gars appuyé contre le mur de la boîte et me suis dirigée vers lui espérant qu’il m’aiderait. Tu n’imagines pas ma surprise quand j’ai reconnu Olivier Dubois. Lui par contre ne m’a pas reconnu et m’a aidé contre l’autre. J’ai donc décidé de passer la soirée avec lui et…  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et on a couché ensemble, lâcha finalement Callie, guettant la rédaction de son amie.  
  
-Vous avez quoi ? demanda Anastasia faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes vers elles.  
  
-On a fait l’amour, répéta Callie doucement.  
  
-Tu as couché avec Dubois ? s’écria Anya avant d’exploser de rire.  
  
Callie lança un regard noir à leurs voisins de table qui les fixaient, visiblement intéressés.  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ! Il n’y a rien de drôle, s’irrita quelque peu la future médicomage.  
  
-Pour l’instant, non, mais quand ton frère le saura… Oh… J’aimerais tellement voir sa tête ! Dis ! Tu m’inviteras ?  
  
-T’inviter à quoi ? s’agaça Callie tout en jetant un nouveau regard noir au barman cette fois-ci.  
  
-Au massacre de Dubois, répondit Anya comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je suis sûre que ton frère n’a pas oublié son vieux rival de collège et quand il saura… ajouta-t-elle en mimant un crochet du droit.  
  
-Marcus n’est pas un troll, il sait discuter, déclara Callie en essayant de s’en convaincre elle-même.  
  
-Peut-être… Mais il préfère le faire après avoir tabassé le gars, argumenta Anya.  
  
Callie se sentit obligée d’acquiescer. Après tout, son amie avait raison. Son frère avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière et ceci ne s’arrêterait sans doute pas aujourd’hui.  
  
-De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça car Marcus ne l’apprendra pas… Jamais, lança Callie.  
  
-C’est sûr qu’il n’y a aucune raison qu’il l’apprenne. A moins qu’entre Dubois et toi, cela devienne sérieux, remarqua Anastasia en vrillant un regard suspicieux vers sa meilleure amie. Tu as envie de recommencer, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement voyant que Callie ne répondait pas.  
  
-C’était bien, lâcha l’apprentie médicomage.  
  
-Seulement bien ? Moi qui pensait que se taper son fantasme d’adolescence te faisait voir des étincelles, je suis déçue… ironisa-t-elle. Adieu Londubat, ajouta-t-elle telle une tragédienne.   
  
-T’as fantasmé sur Londubat ?   
  
-Ah ! Je te l’avais jamais dit ? questionna Anya, prenant un air gêné.  
  
-T’es de plus en plus drôle dis-donc, répliqua Callie comprenant que son amie plaisantait.  
  
-Tu trouves aussi ? interrogea Anya feignant l’enthousiasme.  
  
La jeune femme le perdit bien vite en voyant le sourire hypocrite que lui faisait sa meilleure amie.   
  
-Tu as revu Justin récemment ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Qui ?   
  
-Justin… Tu sais bien… Le Poufsouffle avec qui tu étais devenue amie en cinquième année, expliqua Callie s’amusant de voir son amie perdre ses moyens.  
  
-Sale peste, siffla Anya.  
  
-Je te retourne le compliment, répondit Callie en levant sa tasse.  
  
Anya esquissa un sourire avant d’exploser de rire aussitôt suivie par sa meilleure amie. C’était si bon de se retrouver.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Callie se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre d’adolescente. Elle sourit à son reflet, satisfaite de ce qu’il lui renvoyait puis se dirigea vers la porte afin de rejoindre la salle de réception du manoir Flint.  
  
La pièce était déjà bien remplie lorsqu’elle y entra. Elle esquissa un sourire en se rappelant le dessin animé moldu « Cendrillon » et le passage du bal, quand la jeune servante rentre dans la salle habillée par sa marraine la fée. Tous les regards se tournaient alors vers elle et c’était à peu de chose près ce qui se passait en cet instant pour Callie.  
L’ancienne Serpentard entendit sa mère dire à sa vieille amie Cybèle Greengrass :  
  
-Tiens, la voilà !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les deux femmes pour les saluer et demanda discrètement à sa mère :  
  
-Marcus est là ?  
  
-Là-bas, répondit-elle en lui désignant un groupe d’hommes discutant.  
  
Elle repéra rapidement son frère qui faisait presque une tête de plus que la majorité de ses interlocuteurs. Avec un frère qui dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, la jeune femme s’était toujours demandée comment elle ne pouvait faire qu’un petit mètre soixante-deux. Perchée sur ses talons de près de dix centimètres, elle se dirigea vers le groupe. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en la voyant arriver.  
  
-Tu te décides à sortir de ta tour d’ivoire ?, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Les hommes avec qui il discutait s’écartèrent pour la laisser passer.  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire Marcus, répliqua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci, Callie, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.  
  
Tout le monde savait que Marcus considérait sa sœur comme la prunelle de ses yeux, bien qu’ils soient souvent en train de se chamailler. La jeune femme avait six ans de moins que lui et était donc depuis toujours surprotégée par ce dernier. Marcus passa son bras au-dessus de l’épaule de sa sœur.  
  
-Vous ne saluez pas ma sœur, les gars, déclara-t-il.  
  
-Euh… Si… Si…, s’empressa de répondre Warrington, un ancien camarade du jeune homme.  
  
Il prit la main que Callie lui tendait, telle une princesse, et la baisa sans se faire prier. Les trois autres hommes qui étaient avec Marcus firent de même. La jeune femme écouta leur conversation quelques minutes avant de prendre congé de son frère et de ses amis pour aller voir sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière était assise sur un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle, son ventre de femme enceinte de six mois rendant ses reins douloureux.  
  
-Bonsoir Lena, déclara-t-elle.  
  
L’Allemande lui fit un grand sourire et l’invita à s’asseoir à ses côtés après l’avoir salué.  
  
-Ce n’est pas trop dur ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le ventre rond de sa belle-sœur.  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de répondre en plaisantant :  
  
-On dirait qu’il prend un malin plaisir à confondre mon ventre avec un ballon de football.  
  
Callie ne put que sourire à l’entente de cette expression tout ce qu’il y avait de plus moldue. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué que dans son école en Allemagne, tous les élèves étaient obligés de suivre les cours d’étude des moldus et ce, depuis près d’un siècle. A Poudlard aussi, cette matière était devenue obligatoire après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Callie avait suivi ces cours pendant trois ans, en effet, elle avait du refaire sa sixième année car celle-ci n’avait pu être validé. La jeune femme avait donc une année de retard.  
  
-Je peux ? questionna-t-elle en tendant la main.  
  
-Bien sûr, rétorqua Lena en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.   
  
Callie ne put s’empêcher de sursauter légèrement lorsqu’elle sentit le coup de pied que venait de donner le bébé.   
  
-Tu n’es plus habituée, plaisanta Lena en faisant référence à sa grossesse ultérieure.  
  
Callie sourit à sa belle-sœur tout en caressant doucement son ventre, pensive. La jeune femme se demandait ce que cela faisait d’être enceinte et si elle sentirait un jour grandir la vie en elle. L’image fugace d’Olivier caressant son ventre arrondi lui traversa l’esprit mais elle la chassa aussitôt, s’insultant mentalement. Elle avait couché une fois avec Dubois et voilà qu’elle s’imaginait enceinte de lui. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle redescende de son nuage.  
  
-Ca ne va pas, Callie ? questionna Lena, visiblement inquiète.  
  
-Si, si… Excuse-moi, il faut que j’aille me repoudrer le nez, déclara-t-elle en se levant.  
  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et prit à gauche pour aller vers les toilettes. Elle allait pousser la porte lorsqu’on l’appela. La jeune femme se retourna et se trouva en face de Theodore Nott, son ex-petit ami.  
  
-Salut Callie, souffla-t-il.  
  
-Theo, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Deux ans… Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?  
  
-Je travaille chez Fleury&Bott, répondit-il. J’ai réussi à faire de ma passion mon métier.  
  
-C’est génial !  
  
-Et toi ? J’ai appris que tu faisais un stage au Club de Flaquemare. Ton frère n’a pas fait une crise cardiaque en l’apprenant ? plaisanta-t-il en souriant.  
  
-Ce n’est pas passé loin mais il s’en est remis, je pense. Et puis, il ne me reste plus que deux mois de stage alors…  
  
-Jusqu’à la fin de la saison de Quidditch, remarqua-t-il.  
  
-Tout à fait ! Moi qui croyais que tu n’aimais pas le Quidditch, répondit-elle surprise.  
  
-Je n’aime pas le Quidditch mais je connais quand même quelques trucs dessus, répliqua-t-il. Bon, je vais te laisser aller aux toilettes. Ca m’a fait plaisir de te parler, avoua-t-il.  
  
-A moi aussi, répliqua Callie, sincère.  
  
Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner dans la salle de réception tandis que Callie allait aux toilettes. Elle revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et remarqua que tout le monde était en train de passer à table. La jeune femme alla s’installer à gauche de sa mère. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Marcus se leva et fit tinter sa baguette sur un des verres en cristal. Il obtint le silence rapidement et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :  
  
-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Flint et vous remercie d’avoir répondu présent à l’invitation ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !  
  
Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre et Marcus se rassit. Le repas fut plutôt morne aux yeux de Callie qui n’avait jamais apprécié les ennuyeuses réunions de Sang Pur. Vers vingt-trois heures, le repas prit fin et un air de valse envahit l’air. Callie sembla sortir de ses pensées, encore et toujours tournées vers Dubois. La jeune femme avait imaginé pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré le repas un plan d’attaque pour mettre une nouvelle fois le Gryffondor dans son lit.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son frère qui avait invité sa femme à danser, et l’entraînait, elle et ses six mois de grossesse, sur la piste.  
  
-M’accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss ? demanda une voix masculine à sa gauche.  
  
La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de sursauter, ne s’attendant pas à être invitée. Elle tourna ses yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et découvrit Terence Higgs, un ancien camarade de Marcus. Poliment, Callie prit la main qu’il lui offrait. Terence l’entraîna sur la piste de danse.  
  
-Tu es très jolie, ce soir, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu’ils valsaient.  
  
Callie se retint de lui faire remarquer que cela ne se disait pas. Après tout, cela voulait-il dire qu’elle était moche d’habitude ? La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua à fixer l’épaule de l’ancien Serpentard.  
  
-T’aurais-je vexé, ma chère Callisto ? questionna le jeune homme, moqueur. Aurais-je du dire que tu étais très jolie sans préciser ce soir ?  
  
Terence vit la sœur de son ami pincer ses lèvres et en conclut qu’il avait raison.  
  
-Je te rassure, Callie, souffla-t-il. Tu es toujours belle.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit se demandant pour la énième fois depuis l’anniversaire de Marcus pourquoi elle avait repoussé Terence Higgs ? L’image de Dubois bouscula celle de Terence. Elle secoua la tête. Depuis qu’ils avaient échangé un baiser torride après le match contre les Tornades, Dubois faisait tout pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec elle et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusque là.  
  
La jeune femme se redressa soudainement sur son lit, se faisant par la même occasion tourner la tête. Elle n’y fit pas plus attention que ça. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire conspirateur. Elle savait exactement ce qu’elle allait faire et Dubois ne pourrait rien faire pour l’éviter, cette fois-ci. Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bains, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n’y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Sans doute, avait-elle espéré que Dubois viendrait à elle de lui-même ! Elle entra dans sa douche, alluma l’eau et se mit sous le jet sans attendre que celui-ci devienne chaud. Malheureusement pour elle, Dubois n’était pas le genre de personne à prendre des initiatives et il faudrait qu’elle fasse tout le sale boulot. Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant l’eau devenir brûlante sur sa peau.  
  
« Dubois, me voilà ! », songea-t-elle satisfaite.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Callie se cacha dans un recoin non loin des vestiaires des garçons de Flaquemare. Samuel sortit le premier, suivi peu de temps après par Nikolaï. Olivier n’était pas encore rentré dans les vestiaires. Comme à chaque fin d’entraînement, il était allé discuter avec le coach. La jeune femme sourit légèrement en voyant Damien sortir, puis Nasser. Ils n’étaient plus que trois dans les vestiaires lorsqu’Olivier fit enfin son apparition.   
  
Johannes quitta les vestiaires puis Lorenzo. Hans fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, saluant Olivier qui devait être sous la douche. La jeune femme attendit d’être sûre qu’Hans se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de se diriger discrètement vers la porte des vestiaires. Olivier ne l’entendit pas entrer ni murmurer un sort pour verrouiller la porte.   
  
Elle sourit légèrement en voyant la baguette du jeune homme qui dépassait de son sac de sport. Elle la prit et la cacha sur l’étagère au-dessus des bancs. Elle y mit aussi son sac et s’installa sur un des bancs pour attendre que Dubois sorte des douches.  
  
Son cœur commença à battre la chamade lorsque l’eau arrêta de couler. Elle regarda vers l’entrée des douches. Dubois arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux châtains trempés qu’il commençait à frotter avec une autre serviette.  
  
-Salut Dubois, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna un regard surpris vers elle. L’ancienne Serpentard ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  
-Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Allons Olivier ! Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là, souffla-t-elle tout en s’approchant de lui.  
  
La jeune femme devina qu’il s’était forcé à ne pas reculer pour ne pas montrer sa peur à l’idée de céder. Elle tendit la main et effleura le torse parsemé de poils châtains du gardien de Flaquemare. Elle le sentit frémir et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Dubois était à sa merci.  
  
Elle leva son visage vers le sien. Dubois mesurait près d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix soit seulement quelques centimètres de moins que son frère. La jeune femme constata avec une certaine joie qu’il avait fermé les yeux. Mais elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu’elle sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur ses poignets et les éloigner du torse tant désiré.  
  
-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, Flint, déclara-t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers ses affaires.  
  
La jeune femme le suivit du regard et décida de le provoquer.  
  
-Je comprends que tu aies peur… lâcha-t-elle, trépignant déjà en imaginant sa réaction. C’est vrai que tu n’as aucune chance contre mon frère.   
  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea-t-il, se forçant à ne pas se retourner.  
  
-Je veux dire par là, mon cher Dubois, commença-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté des affaires de l’ancien Gryffondor, que tu as peur que mon frère découvre que nous avons couché ensemble et que c’est la seule raison qui te pousse à ne pas céder à mes avances, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Callie put lire sur le visage du gardien un certain trouble mais il se reprit bien vite et rétorqua, moqueur :  
  
-Tu as une bien grande opinion de toi. Mais cela m’étonne à peine.  
  
La jeune femme serra les poings face à cette remarque et Dubois eut la satisfaction de voir qu’elle avait perdu son sourire. Toutefois, elle se reprit bien vite et ses lèvres s’étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire. Elle ne le laisserait pas s’en tirer à si bon compte.  
  
-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, Dubois ! s’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n’ai pas remarqué ton manège ?  
  
Dubois suspendit son geste alors qu’il prenait son boxer. Satisfaite d’avoir capté son attention, l’ancienne Serpentard poursuivit :  
  
-Tu m’évites depuis la fin du match aller contre les Tornades et notre baiser tout ce qu’il y a de plus torride. Toujours à fuir lorsque tu risques d’être seul dans la même pièce que moi… Ce n’est pas très Gryffondor tout ça, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.  
  
Le jeune homme soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? interrogea-t-il, osant enfin planter ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.  
  
-Parce que j’ai envie de toi, répondit-elle, sincère.  
  
Dubois parut troublé de la révélation de la jeune femme. Il frissonna légèrement alors qu’elle posait ses mains sur son ventre. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dans sa direction et remarqua que ses yeux étaient emplis de désir. Ne pouvant plus résister à son envie, le jeune homme l’obligea à se lever et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils approfondirent rapidement le baiser. Le jeune homme se rendit à peine compte que Callie avait fait tomber sa serviette et qu’il se retrouvait par conséquent nu. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui voulant que leur deux corps se rencontrent. Callie réussit à passer sa main entre eux et prit sa virilité naissante en main, commençant à imprimer dessus un doux mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit pousser un gémissement à Olivier. Ce dernier avait passé ses mains sous son chemisier caressant sa peau de ses doigts. La jeune femme soupira de bien être contre sa bouche alors qu’il la forçait à reculer vers les douches.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
  
-Tu t’en vas ? demanda Callie, la voix ensommeillée.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement les yeux et remarqua que son amant était en train de se rhabiller, assis sur le bord de son lit.  
  
-Je déjeune chez mes parents à midi, répondit-il avant d’enfiler son tee-shirt.  
  
-On se revoit quand ?  
  
-Sans doute demain à l’entraînement, répliqua-t-il en mettant ses chaussettes.  
  
Il se pencha sur le lit pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Callie ne put s’empêcher de trouver cela mignon, comme à chaque fois qu’il le faisait.   
  
-A demain, souffla-t-il avant de partir.  
  
Les yeux rivés au plafond, la jeune femme entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer derrière Olivier. Elle soupira légèrement et se redressa sur son lit, jetant par la même occasion un regard à son radioréveil tout ce qu’il y avait de plus moldu. Huit heures trente-et-une. Elle se leva et attrapa sa robe de chambre pour l’enfiler sur son corps nu. Olivier et elle étaient amants depuis près de trois semaines. Trois semaines de pur plaisir pour la jeune femme.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur pour en sortir le lait et se versa un bonne tasse avant de la faire chauffer au micro-onde. Elle chercha dans ses placards du pain de mie et installa deux tranches dans le toaster.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Ce matin-là, le ciel était bleu. Seuls quelques cumulus plus blancs les uns que les autres troublaient son harmonie. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Olivier et son déjeuner chez ses parents. Les rencontrerait-elle un jour ?   
  
Elle secoua la tête. Elle n’était pour l’ancien Gryffondor qu’une amante avec qui il prenait du bon temps. La jeune femme se maudissait de n’avoir pu empêcher ses sentiments d’évoluer. Pourquoi Olivier n’était-il pas resté pour elle qu’un simple bon coup qu’on prenait plaisir à revoir ?  
  
La sonnerie du micro-onde l’empêcha de poursuivre sa réflexion. Elle sortit sa tasse et attrapa son chocolat en poudre pour en mettre trois cuillères à café bombées, puis elle se dirigea vers son toaster pour récupérer ses tartines. La jeune femme petit-déjeuna en pensant à Olivier Dubois et à ses non-sentiments envers elle. Pitoyable, elle se trouvait complètement pitoyable.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte du manoir Flint et entra. Poppy, un de leurs trois elfes de maison se précipita vers elle pour la débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe. Après un joli début de matinée, il s’était mis à pleuvoir des baguettes.  
  
-Ah ! Te voilà enfin, déclara Mrs Flint lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la salle à manger.  
  
-Bonjour à vous aussi, Mère, répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
  
Mrs Flint eut l’air scandalisé que sa fille lui réponde ainsi mais cette dernière n’y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers Lena pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle salua ensuite son frère et se baissa pour prendre le petit Icare dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu m’as manqué mon bonhomme, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue.  
  
Le petit garçon fit un baiser humide sur celle de sa tante. Cette dernière le posa alors au sol et le prit par la main alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la table pour s’installer.   
Marcus prit alors le petit garçon dans ses bras et l’asseoir dans sa chaise haute à côté de lui. Leur mère demanda au jeune homme comment se passait les entraînements. Ce dernier répondit avec un sourire qu’ils étaient pratiquement sûrs de battre les Aigles d’Allgäu. Mrs Flint eut l’air satisfaite. Callie pouvait même lire la fierté dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers sa cadette sans doute pour lui demander si son stage était bientôt fini mais fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu as au-dessus de… Euh… ton sein droit ?  
  
Callie se sentit rougir sachant parfaitement de quoi il s’agissait ou du moins s’en doutait-elle. Elle remarqua rapidement que son frère fixait sa marque, les yeux flamboyants de fureur.  
  
-Qui est-ce qui t’as fait ça ? interrogea-t-il en serrant de colère son verre d’hydromel.  
  
-Personne que tu connais, mentit-elle avec aplomb.  
  
-Je veux son nom, ordonna-t-il d’une voix sèche qui fit sursauter Lena.   
  
-Ca ne te regarde en rien !  
  
-Tu es ma sœur, Callisto.  
  
-Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois ta sœur m’oblige à te donner le nom de mon mec, s’agaça la jeune femme se rendant compte trop tard de sa bourde.  
  
-Callisto ! Ton langage ! intervint Mrs Flint.  
  
-Alors tu l’avoues, tonna Marcus sans prêter attention à sa mère. Tu as quelqu’un !   
  
-Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, s’énerva Callie.  
  
-Tu…  
  
-Marcus, cela suffit ! le coupa leur mère. Callisto a vingt-trois ans, bientôt vingt-quatre et est assez grande pour savoir qui elle doit fréquenter, continua-t-elle d’une voix posée.  
  
Elle lança un regard polaire à ses deux enfants qui baissèrent la tête. Callie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sachant très bien ce que sous-entendait sa mère. Olivier Dubois ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle.  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
Marcus Flint entra dans la Grande Salle la tête haute. A ses bras, sa femme Lena et sa sœur Callisto. Leur mère malade n’avait pas pu se déplacer. Intérieurement, Callie savait que cela arrangeait leur mère car elle n’avait jamais supporté que les Traîtres-à-leur-sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe gagnent contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
  
L’ancienne Serpentard se laissa entraîner par son frère vers Adrian Pucey qui était avec Anastasia. Callie lui tendit la main qu’il baisa avant de faire de même avec Mrs Flint. Puis les femmes se saluèrent. Adrian et Marcus se mirent à parler de leur travail respectif.   
  
Callie jeta un coup d’œil à son amie qui semblait chercher quelqu’un du regard. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en devinant de qui il s’agissait.  
  
-Tu cherches quelqu’un, Anya ? demanda Adrian.  
  
Visiblement, elle n’était pas la seule à avoir remarqué que la jeune femme balayait la salle du regard.   
  
-Non ! Non ! s’empressa de répondre la jeune femme. Qui voudrais-tu que je cherche ?  
  
Satisfait par la réponse de sa sœur, Adrian retourna à sa conversation avec Marcus. Callie en profita pour s’excuser, fit signe à Anya de la suivre, et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre quelques amuses-bouche.   
  
-Hey ! Regarde là-bas, souffla Anastasia à son oreille.  
  
Callie suivit le regard de son amie et ses yeux tombèrent sur Olivier qui discutait avec Harry Potter. Rien que ça !  
  
-Je parie qu’il est encore en train de parler de Quidditch, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
  
Anya esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à marcher dans leur direction.  
  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Callisto légèrement inquiète.  
  
Le courage n’avait, en effet, jamais été l’une de ses plus grandes qualités. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son frère qui discutait encore avec Adrian. Elle remarqua aussi que Blaise Zabini s’était rajouté à la conversation  
  
-Je vais saluer notre sauveur, répliqua simplement la jeune femme. Tu viens ?  
  
Callie jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Marcus. Que dirait-il s’il la voyait en compagnie de Dubois ? La jeune femme décida finalement de suivre son amie. Anastasia s’arrêta devant les deux hommes qui tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle à peine surpris. En effet, Potter se faisait régulièrement aborder depuis le début de la soirée. Amusée, la future médicomage remarqua que sa meilleure amie avait plaqué un sourire de fan hystérique sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Oh ! Mr Potter ! s’exclama-t-elle. Quand je pense que c’est grâce à vous que nous sommes débarrassés de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier !  
  
Callie se retint d’esquisser un sourire devant le parfait jeu d’actrice de son amie. Elle s’était toujours dit qu’elle aurait pu faire une excellente comédienne dans les films moldus.  
  
-Vous savez ! Je n’ai pas été le seul à me battre, Miss ? répliqua Potter en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l’aise.  
  
-Pucey, répondit-elle. Anastasia Pucey.  
  
Dubois sembla alors remarquer la présence de Callie. Il esquissa un léger sourire à son attention avant de la saluer d’une voix neutre. Callisto remarqua qu’Anastasia commençait à poser des questions sur son travail à Potter. Tout le monde savait qu’il travaillait en temps qu’Auror et pourchassait les quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté  
Dubois profita de l’inattention des deux autres pour murmurer à la jeune femme :  
  
-On ne s’est pas beaucoup vu la semaine dernière.  
  
-J’étais occupée, mentit-elle.  
  
La jeune femme ne pouvait, en effet, lui dire qu’après l’avoir poursuivi de ses assiduités, elle avait décidé de le fuir. L’ancienne Serpentard trouvait qu’elle s’était beaucoup trop attachée au jeune homme pour son bien.  
  
-Tu viens chez moi demain soir ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder. Ou tu veux que je vienne ? ajouta-t-il devant le visage indécis de son amante.  
  
-Je viendrais, répondit-elle précipitamment.  
  
-Tiens ! Tiens ! Olivier Dubois ! s’exclama la voix de Marcus dans le dos de la jeune femme.  
  
Callie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, espérant que tout ceci ne dégénère pas.  
  
-Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir, Flint ? rétorqua Olivier d’une voix emplie de mépris.  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer, Dubois, que tu parles avec ma sœur !  
  
-Nous travaillons ensemble.  
  
-Oui… J’ai entendu dire ça, rétorqua Marcus avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. J’ai même entendu dire que vous aviez perdu le match aller contre les Flèches d’Appleby, ajouta-t-il se délectant de voir le visage de Dubois commencer à rougir de colère. Remarque, peut-être que la prochaine fois tu arriveras à ne pas tomber de ton balai au bout de cinq minutes de jeu.  
  
Callie vit les poings de son amant se serrer jusqu’à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.  
  
-Il s’est pris un cognard, Marcus, intervint-elle courageusement.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent un regard surpris vers elle, ne s’attendant sans doute pas à ce qu’elle dise quelque chose.  
  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu défends Dubois ? interrogea son frère, soudain tendu.  
  
-Je fais parti du staff de Flaquemare, je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Son frère sembla se détendre à l’entente de la réponse de Callie. Cette dernière ne put être que soulagée d’avoir réussi à berner Marcus.  
  
-En tout cas, reprit-il comme si sa sœur ne l’avait pas interrompu, je me demande comment mon oncle a pu croire un seul instant que tu ferais un bon capitaine.  
  
-Moi au moins j’ai été nommé capitaine, le tacla Olivier.  
  
-Marcus ! Non ! déclara Callie d’une voix dure alors que son frère levait son poing pour frapper son rival de toujours. Pas ici, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son poignet.  
  
-Tu as de la chance que ma sœur soit là, cracha Marcus.  
  
-La bonne excuse, railla Olivier. Dis plutôt que tu préfères fuir comme tout bon Serpen…  
  
Dubois ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le poing de Marcus lui atterrit en plein visage. Callie poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
Anastasia et Potter, qui discutaient toujours, se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens qui se battaient. Dubois porta sa main à sa mâchoire endolorie avant de pousser un cri de rage et foncer sur Marcus le faisait tomber par la même occasion et lui coupant le souffle.  
  
-Arrêtez ! Mais…. Arrêtez ! Bande de malades ! s’écria Callie alors qu’Olivier frappait son frère au visage.  
  
La jeune femme chercha sa baguette dans son sac mais avant qu’elle ne la trouve l’un des invités avait déjà séparé les deux hommes d’un Expelliarmus. La jeune femme, après avoir hésité et vu qu’Olivier se relevait, se précipita vers son frère qui était encore au sol. Lena était déjà près de lui mais n’avait pu se baisser.  
  
-Marcus ! Ca va ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.  
  
-Aide-moi à me relever, répliqua-t-il simplement en lui tendant la main.  
  
La jeune femme prit la main de son frère et l’aida à s’asseoir sur le sol. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de se relever difficilement.  
  
-Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ! cracha-t-il voyant tous les regards tournés vers Dubois et lui. Lena ! Callie ! On s’en va !  
  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil à Dubois qui se faisait aider par Alicia Spinnet, avant de suivre son frère, ne voulant pas créer un deuxième scandale. Quand ils eurent transplané au manoir Flint, Callie vit avec stupéfaction Lena en colère.   
  
-Du ! Du ! s’énerva-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur le torse de son mari. Y’ai tellement eu honte ! s’exclama-t-elle, son accent ressortant sous le coup de la colère. Ye peux savoir ce qui t’a pris !  
  
-Je… Je… Excuse-moi ! Je… J’ai été stupide, bredouilla Marcus, les yeux baissés.  
  
Callie était interloquée. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait son frère se faire houspiller ainsi par sa femme.  
  
-Stoupide ! Stoupide ! Bien sour que tou as été stoupide !  
  
-Je… Il m’a provoqué, essaya-t-il de se défendre.  
  
-Quand bien même, tou n’aurais pas dou et avoue que c’est toi qui as commencé !  
  
-Mais… commença-t-il avant de se taire devant le regard peu amène que lui lançait sa femme. Je… Je vais me coucher, lâcha-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers l’escalier principal.  
Lena se tourna vers sa belle-sœur, l’air désolé.  
  
-Tu m’excuseras à ton ami, déclara-t-elle, calmée. Je ne peux pas croire que Marcus ait fait ça… A la fête de la victoire en plus !  
  
-Je n’arrive pas à y croire non plus, souffla Callie.  
  
La jeune femme prit congé de sa belle-sœur et décida de retourner à la fête. Il fallait absolument qu’elle voit Dubois. Mal à l’aise, l’ancienne Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle en essayant toutefois de rester la plus digne possible. Elle repéra rapidement Anastasia qui discutait avec Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière émit un rire moqueur en la voyant se diriger vers elle. Un regard glacial de Callie suffit malgré tout à la faire taire.  
  
La jeune femme entraîna Anya à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui demander où était parti Dubois.  
  
-Il est parti avec Alicia Spinnet et elle est revenue toute seule. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui demander, répondit sa meilleure amie.  
  
Callie la remercia avant de réfléchir rapidement. Devait-elle aller voir l’ancienne Gryffondor ou pas ? La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis décida de finalement se diriger vers elle.   
  
Cette dernière discutait avec George Weasley et sa femme Angelina. La belle noire la désigna d’un coup de tête et Alicia tourna son visage vers elle.  
  
-Je pourrais te parler, s’il te plaît, Spinnet, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb. En privé, ajouta-t-elle en s’éloignant du groupe.  
  
L’ancienne poursuiveuse suivit la sœur de Marcus Flint, curieuse. Que voulait-elle savoir ? Peut-être Marcus l’avait-il envoyé pour savoir si son rival avait plus de blessures que lui ?  
  
-Pourrais-tu me dire où est Dubois ? questionna-t-elle le plus poliment possible.  
  
-Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Alicia avec mépris.  
  
-Je veux juste le voir, répliqua Callie essayant de rester calme face à cette idiote de Gryffondor.  
  
-Pour t’assurer qu’il ne portera pas plainte contre ton crétin de frère ? Rassure-toi Olivier n’est pas comme ça !  
  
Callisto se retint de lui jeter à la figure qu’elle savait très bien comment était Olivier et qu’elle en savait peut-être un peu plus qu’elle sur certains points. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et colla un sourire hypocrite sur son visage.  
  
-Je veux juste voir comment il va, expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Je suis sa médicomage.  
  
-Il est dans le parc mais je serais toi, je n’irai pas ! Il est fou de rage et on peut comprendre pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle ne trouvant rien à objecter.  
  
Callie la remercia froidement avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers le parc du château. Après l’avoir cherché quelques minutes aux abords de la porte d’entrée, elle décida de pousser ses recherches vers le stade de Quidditch.  
  
Elle aperçut dans l’instant Dubois, sa silhouette se détachant sur les gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s’installa à côté de lui sans un mot. Le jeune homme continuait d’observer le stade comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver.  
  
-Tu n’es pas avec ton frère, déclara-t-il, amer.  
  
-Je venais voir comment tu allais, répliqua la jeune femme. Je… J’étais inquiète, avoua-t-elle, mal à l’aise.  
  
-Visiblement pas assez, l’entendit-elle murmurer entre ses dents serrées. Tu me peux dire ce qu’on fait, Flint ? demanda-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
-Eh bien… Là, on est assis sur les gradins de Gryffondor et on observe le ciel, répliqua-t-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça, souffla-t-il. Je… On couche ensemble toi et moi…  
  
-Ca, je pense le savoir, le coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas entendre la suite.  
  
-Laisse-moi finir, déclara-t-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
  
-Et si je n’ai pas envie que tu finisses, s’agaça-t-elle.  
  
La peur lui broyait le ventre. Elle savait ce qu’il allait dire ! Il s’était rendu compte avoir fait une erreur en débutant cette relation purement platonique avec elle et voulait y mettre un terme. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas que ce semblant de relation s’arrête. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
Callie passa une main rapide sur son visage et constata qu’en effet ses joues étaient mouillées. Elle ne s’était même pas aperçu avoir commencé. La jeune femme maudit ce stupide ciel qui pour son plus grand malheur était clair, cette nuit-là et avait permis à Olivier de distinguer les perles salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues..  
  
-Je ne pleure pas, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix.  
  
-Tu sais, je suis sûr que ton frère va bien, lâcha-t-il avec toujours cette pointe d’amertume dans la voix.  
  
Pourquoi lui parlait-il de son frère ? Callie n’arriva pas réprimer ses sanglots plus longtemps en se rendant à l’évidence que s’il mettait fin à leur liaison, cela était sans doute à cause de son frère.  
  
-Allez, arrête de pleurer, s’il te plaît, la pria-t-il en passant un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules.  
  
La jeune femme se laissait aller contre son torse, trempant par la même occasion sa chemise blanche. Elle entendait Olivier débiter des paroles mais ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Tout juste entendait-elle le prénom de son frère revenir une ou deux fois.   
  
Les pleurs de la jeune femme se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et elle leva son visage vers Olivier qui continuait à parler, essayant sans doute de la réconforter.  
  
-… parce que tu vois, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne… déclarait-il.  
  
L’ancienne Serpentard le coupa dans son discours en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main droite caressait tendrement la joue parfaitement rasée du gardien. Ne voulant pas le faire souffrir, elle faisait attention à ne faire qu’effleurer sa peau douloureuse.  
  
-Je… Tu… Tu veux continuer ? s’étonna le jeune homme alors qu’elle se détachait de lui.  
  
Pour toute réponse Callie lui sourit et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Olivier la serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu’elle s’installait à califourchon sur lui pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
-On va chez moi ? questionna-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attrapa sa main. Il lui sourit légèrement puis les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le portail de Poudlard où ils pourraient transplaner.  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
Le dernier match de la saison allait avoir lieu cet après-midi là. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et un petit vent s’était levé. Callie jeta un coup d’œil à Dubois qui, stressé, frappait frénétiquement du pied sur le sol. Dès que Lorenzo et Sophie les eurent rejoint, le jeune homme se leva d’un bond et commença son discours sous le regard du coach Deverill.  
  
-Bon, les gars… et les filles ! C’est le grand jour ! commença-t-il. Le jour où nous savons si nous gagnons la coupe de Grande-Bretagne… Comme vous le savez, nous avons travaillé comme des elfes de maison depuis plusieurs mois, sous le regard sévère mais juste du coach et il est donc de notre devoir de remporter cette coupe ! Pour l’équipe, le coach, mais aussi le staff qui nous a suivi toute cette saison. Il nous faut battre les Harpies avec cinquante points d’avance pour remporter cette coupe si importante et précieuse qui nous est ravie depuis deux ans par ces dernières. Nous avons été entraînés, nous avons travaillé tous ses longs mois pour cette victoire, et nous aurons notre victoire !   
  
A ces mots, Olivier tendit son bras et chaque joueur, aussi bien les titulaires que ceux de la réserve, mirent leur main sur celle de leur capitaine.  
  
-Nous vaincrons ! s’écria Olivier aussitôt imité par les autres.  
  
Callie esquissa un sourire et constata que contrairement à ses habitudes, Dubois n’avait pas fait un discours interminable. Olivier jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire d’encouragement auquel il répondit par une grimace. L’ancienne Serpentard vit Hans se précipiter vers les toilettes la main sur la bouche.  
  
L’oncle Deverill attendit qu’il revienne pour faire son discours. L’homme prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :  
  
-Bon, je pense qu’Olivier a tout dit. Vous avez travaillé comme des elfes de maison pour arriver à ce niveau cette année et vous méritez par conséquent cette victoire. Il ne me reste plus qu’une chose à dire, ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras gauche.  
Les joueurs posèrent leur main sur celle du coach qui s’écria :  
  
-Nous vaincrons !  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Le match dura exactement deux jours, une heure et quarante-trois minutes. Sophie attrapa le vif d’or devant Ginevra Weasley et le brandit, folle de joie. Le Club de Flaquemare remportait la coupe de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Les joueurs atterrirent sur le terrain se serrant les uns contre les autres. Epuisés, Hans et Lorenzo réussirent tout de même à soulever Sophie pour la porter en triomphe. Le staff du Club courait à la rencontre des joueurs.   
  
Samuel attrapa Callie et la serra dans ses bras, beaucoup plus démonstratif qu’à son habitude. La jeune femme se décolla de lui, cherchant Dubois du regard. Elle le repéra rapidement grâce à sa grande taille.   
  
L’ancienne Serpentard se dirigea vers le gardien de l’équipe vainqueur en jouant des coudes.  
  
Dubois posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle lui sourit, il s’approcha d’elle et sans penser au fait que plus d’un milliers de personnes se trouvaient dans le stade, que son équipe se trouvait tout près, ou que Marcus Flint risquait d’apprendre leur relation, le jeune homme la souleva dans les airs et l’embrassa. Callie passa ses bras autour de son cou, donnant une dimension passionnée au baiser.  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Les yeux de Marcus se rétrécirent de fureur alors qu’il examinait la photographie animée qui faisait la une de la Gazette du sorcier. On pouvait y voir les membres du Club de Flaquemare s’enlacer et sauter de joie. Et parmi eux, un couple qui s’embrassait. L’ancien Serpentard avait immédiatement reconnu ce grand benêt de Dubois mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que la fille que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras n’était autre que Callisto Flint, sa propre sœur.  
  
Fou de rage, il froissa le journal sous le regard surpris de sa femme.  
  
-Il a osé ce… ce…ce veracrasse ! s’énerva-t-il en se levant furieux.   
  
Lena le suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils en l’entendant bougonner des paroles incompréhensibles dont seul le nom « Dubois » se détachait clairement. La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de caresser tendrement son ventre. Son mari serait sans doute toujours aussi colérique.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit il y a bien longtemps mais c'est toujours un plaisir de revenir de temps à autres vers notre cher Olivier Dubois, fanatique de balais et de Quidditch.  
> Si vous souhaitez donner votre avis surtout ne vous retenez pas.


End file.
